Keep Calm and Pull the Trigger
by Sir5er
Summary: Switzerland and Liechtenstein enjoy a quiet evening until a stranger comes to his door, warning him of a war that he cannot remain neutral in... Rated T for violence and blood
1. Chapter 1

Switzerland adjusted his tie in front of the mirror as he prepared to leave. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked his spectator sister.

Liechtenstein nodded. "Uh, huh! I'll be fine, Big Brother!"

Switzerland sighed. "Now remember vhat I taught you about strangers!"

"Uh, huh!"

"And don't let them in the house! Even if they have candy!"

"I know, Big Brother!" she smiled. "It's in my guidebook you made me!"

Switzerland sighed even deeper. "It's just that I vorry for you…"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Hold on a moment, Big Brother!"

"Hm? Vhat is it?" Switzerland turned back to face his sister.

She stood up on a small step stool and gently held his tie and adjusted it for him. "You can't go to the Vorld Conference looking like that!"

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Switzerland closed his eyes in frustration. "It's just that I hate going because ve never anything done! All they do is argue and vaste precious time!"

Liechtenstein smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "Now, don't you just look so handsome!"

Switzerland blushed. He glanced down to the side and held a hand behind his head. "Just be safe, okay?"

Liechtenstein smiled and nodded once. "I vill!"

"And lock up behind me!"

"Ja, Ja," Liechtenstein had to push him towards the front door.

"And remember that I keep my AK-47-"

"I know," Liechtenstein closed the door as Switzerland held up his index finger. He sighed and turned to walk away.

* * *

Switzerland hadn't walked through the door before Germany held up his right hand, stopping Switzerland's advance into the room. "Vhat is it now?" he demanded.

Germany held out his hand and gestured it in a 'hand it over' way. Switzerland sighed deeply, and loudly as the other nations waited rather rudely. Austria, the man Switzerland preferred not to see again, had his arms crossed, obviously inconvenienced by this little interruption. Switzerland turned his attention back to the tall man in front of him. Switzerland sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he said, as he took out a couple of pistols, knives, and bullets and placed them on a nearby table, where everyone had put their luggage. He tried to continue, but Germany stood in his way again.

"Don't make me beat you vif my peace prize!" Switzerland warned, pounding his fist on the table.

Germany held his ground and continued to hold out his hand. Switzerland's eyebrows slanted in anger, but he preferred to make this as peaceful as possible, so he obeyed Germany, for now. He took out another Swiss Army Knife from his pocket and a Smith and Wesson from his back belt and put it in Germany's open palm. Germany tried to take his double-barrel shotgun, too, but Switzerland pulled away with it. After a few moments of arguing, Germany let him keep it with him.

Switzerland followed Germany into the room and slammed his gun down on the table, in front of Austria, making him flinch. "I hope zhat isn't loaded…" he complained.

Switzerland ignored Austria and exhaled deeply as he sat down in his chair. "Let's get this over vif, already," he demanded.

Britain snatched off America's headphones, "Are you listening to that bloody Brittany Spear, again?"

"No one care about your girlfriend-aru!" China stood up.

"Here ve go again…" Switzerland mumbled as he leaned over the table, and held his hand to his forehead.

"The rumors about her being my sweetheart are totally true, Dude!" America stood up, announcing and smiling wide and stupid.

* * *

"That got us novhere…not surprisingly…" Switzerland mumbled as he walked to the front door, unlocked it and walked inside. "Liechtenstein?" he called, as he closed the door behind him and locked it, again. "I'm home!"

"Oh, Big Brother!" Liechtenstein rushed into the foyer, carrying a plate with a freshly made sandwich on it. "I made you lunch!"

Switzerland was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled gently. "Thank you, Liechtenstein. You know how to cheer me up." He put his hand on her head and gently rubbed it. He took off his shoes and left them by the front door. He hung up his jacket on the rack hook and followed his sister into the dining room. She placed the plate down in front of him.

"You must be exhausted…"

"Uh…ja…a little…" Switzerland admitted, and sighed. "Ve never get anyvhere in those meetings…"

"Are they boring?"

"A little…" Switzerland took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Vell?" asked Liechtenstein. "Vhat do you think?"

"I think….it tastes like sandwich…"

* * *

Switzerland sighed in happiness as he leaned out his upstairs window. It was a quiet night, and the moon was beautiful, the sky was clear. He could almost enjoy it, except for the fact that he saw a certain Italian crossing his borders, again…

"Not you, again!" Switzerland called to him, but Italy didn't turn to face him, and kept running…but this time, he was running towards his house, which Switzerland thought was strange…even for Italy.

Switzerland rushed downstairs; grabbing his rifle, loading it on the way, and skipping a few steps. He stormed through the foyer and opened the front door rather violently. "Vhy do you bother vif knocking?! Do you vant to get shot?!" he froze as he met the cold, cruel purple eyes of a man that resembled Italy and dressed in a brown uniform…but Switzerland found out too late that this wasn't Italy…

The man quickly drew Switzerland close as he stabbed him with a knife! Switzerland gasped in shock and his eyes grew wide in fear. Fresh blood dripped down his chin as he dropped the loaded rifle. The bullet ricocheted in the house and left a hole in the wall.

The man whispered in Switzerland's ear as he smiled evilly, "You-a can no longer stay neutral. War is-a coming. Sooner or later, THEY-A will find you….and when they-a do…"

The strange Italy pulled out the knife violently and Switzerland gasped again as he fell to his knees. The stranger licked the blood off the knife and continued, "THEY-A will kill everyone you-a hold dear…"

Switzerland's mind raced with thoughts of Liechtenstein and he fell forward, now on all fours. The evil Italian grinned and kicked Switzerland in the face! Switzerland was pushed a few feet away and hit the side of his forehead on the wall. He coughed and spat out blood.

The stranger turned to leave, but Switzerland wasn't about to let him just waltz out and escape! He reached for the Swiss Army Knife he always carried in his boot. "ARRRGGGHH!" he cried out in revenge. He stabbed the stranger in the thigh and dragged it down his leg, leaving a huge gash.

The dark Italian threw him off of him and walked outside, with the knife still in his thigh. He left a blood trail leading out the door. Switzerland supported himself up with his arms, lying on the floor.

Liechtenstein ran out of her room and leaned over the upstairs railing, "I heard you shout and a gunshot, Big Brother! Vhat's going on?"

"Go back to your room and stay there!" Switzerland ordered and turned so she wouldn't see how bad he was beaten up. But, despite the fight, Switzerland was exhausted and fainted, collapsing on the floor in a puddle of his own blood…


	2. Chapter 2

"BIG BROTHER!" Liechtenstein rushed down the stairs and knelt next to the unconscious Switzerland and struggled to lift him. But she gasped when she saw how much blood had stained the floor. Her eyes trembled and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. "BIG BROTHER!" she cried, pulling his head close to her chest and holding him in her arms.

* * *

Switzerland awoke late the next morning in his room with a splitting headache. His forehead where he had hit it against the wall had a bandage on it. He blinked and tried to sit up, but he was forced to lay back down when a sharp pain reminded him he had been stabbed the previous night. He gasped and felt the wound. He then realized he had been wrapped around in bandages. The small hand towel that was on his forehead before he woke up had fallen and needed to be changed. He sighed, and closed his eyes, again. Every breath he attempted was like he was being stabbed again. He wondered who had attempted to administer to his wounds. It was very basic, but Switzerland was sure whoever did it wasn't trained all that well. He would have to deal until he could do it himself.

Liechtenstein walked in with some fresh water in a basin and seemed a little surprised that he was awake. "Oh," she smiled. "You're avake now?"

"So it seems," he groaned. He tried to ignore the pain and stay strong while she was here.

She took the small hand towel; placing it in the basin, soaking it in the water, and twisted it, draining the excess water. She folded it and put it back on Switzerland's forehead. Liechtenstein sat in the chair that had been placed next to his bedside. "Would you like some chocolate, Brother?"

Switzerland smiled, "you brought chocolate…" but then his smile faded, "how much was it?"

"I-"

"Lilli?" he asked. "Did you see him?"

Liechtenstein seemed confused. "Who, Big Brother? I only saw that you vere hurt!"

Switzerland wasn't sure if he was thankful or worried that she didn't see that strange man. He warned him of something…but Switzerland's head was overwhelmed with pain, and he couldn't remember. Just that it had something to do about a war…

"Vhat do I do, Big Brother?!" Liechtenstein cried, as fresh tears streamed down her face.

Switzerland inhaled and exhaled deeply. He turned his head to look at her, and wiped her tears, then grasped her hand. "...Keep calm...and pull the trigger..."

"But-!"

Switzerland had already fallen asleep...

Liechtenstein stood up and wiped her tears, slanting her eyebrows. "This is var!" she declared, as she rushed to his drawer and pulled out a Smith and Wesson and loaded it, slamming the pack inside the gun...

**Can Liechtenstein protect the house AND her Big Brother? Please R & R! Favorite/Follow me!**

**Please take my poll on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Liechtenstein was at the ready, holding Switzerland's double-barrel shotgun at her shoulder, leaning out the window. No one would get by without her permission. She smiled as she held the gun in her hands. She understood why her brother liked them so much. They felt protective and powerful. She smiled as her hand glided across the handle of the shotgun, admiring it. She reached for another chocolate bar and put down the gun against the window frame. She tore open the candy bar. She put a side in her mouth and picked up the gun again. She would need this sugar to keep awake tonight.

* * *

Switzerland awoke again and grunted in pain as he sat up and grasped his wound in his side. He had opened it again. He frowned and grabbed some more bandage on his night stand. Switzerland sighed as he applied pressure to stop the bleeding and laid back down. He unwrapped the old bandages, noticing that Liechtenstein had only wrapped it around, not using gauze at least to cover the stab wound. He waited until the bleeding stopped then slightly grunted and hissed as he poured water then peroxide over the wound and covered with a few layers of gauze bandage, then wrapped think bandage around his side, and wrapped around his shoulder for extra coverage. He sighed as he laid back down slowly and pulled back over the covers and closed his eyes, forgetting about the warning…

* * *

Liechtenstein nodded off to sleep, but caught herself and shook her head. "You have to stay avake," she told herself, out loud. "Whoever hurt Big Bruder is coming back tonight…You have to be ready…"

Then she saw it. Probably three or four strange, yet somehow familiar silhouettes crossing the yard. She looked closer and realized it was three people. She gulped and readied her gun, but just as she was about to pull the trigger, a hand reached from behind and covered her mouth, preventing her from shouting.

She gasped and dropped the shotgun, struggling against the someone behind her. The man's other arm was crossed over her shoulders, holding her hostage. He pulled her backwards out of the room and down the stairs. He crossed the foyer to open the door for the others. She stomped on his foot, but he only chuckled.

"Ist that all you've got?" he sounded somehow very similar to Switzerland.

She was able to turn her head after he let go of her mouth to open the door, and gasped. "Big bruder?! Vhat are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

"Ja, danke, Lilli," Switzerland smiled very suspiciously but Liechtenstein shrugged it off.

Until Switzerland opened the door willingly to let in the three others, then Lilli knew this wasn't Switzerland. She inhaled in shock to scream, but 'Switzerland' covered her mouth again.

"It's about damn time you open that friggin' door," the one that sounded like America said, but he had brown hair and red eyes and sunglasses on top of his brunette mop. He swung around a frightening baseball bat or club covered in spikes and it came to rest on his right shoulder. "Let's kick ass!"

The one that looked like Britain giggled slightly disturbingly. "HEHE…just a moment, dear. I haven't made them cookies!" He smiled rather strangely and adjusted his pink bowtie.

"Will you-a forget that already and kill-a her?" The stranger who looked like Italy asked, eager to get it over with. He pointed at her and evilly grinned.

"Oh, shut up," the Switzerland imposter frowned. "I Invited you over for a party! Is that anyway to treat your host? I bought the drinks, but you better have brought chocolate!"

Liechtenstein had to make sure the real Switzerland, her Switzerland, was unharmed upstairs. She bit this strange Swiss on his hand and stomped on his foot, causing him to yodel in pain. She rushed upstairs but the dark Swiss followed her. She began to tear as she slammed Switzerland's bedroom door closed and locked it.

Switzerland was startled by the sudden slam of the door. "Mmm…vhat ist it, Lilli?" he asked, half-asleep.

Liechtenstein rushed to his bedside and dropped to her knees. "Big bruder! There's three-"

She was cut off by the knock at the door, and they both gasped at the sound and looked towards the door. The knocking turned into pounding. Switzerland reached for a revolver on his night stand, but grunted and dropped it.

"I'm sorry, Lilli," he gasped. "I can't reach it!"

Liechtenstein picked it up and opened it to check for bullets. Then, satisfied, she closed it.

"Liechtenstein?" Switzerland asked. "What are you-?"

Liechtenstein stood ready, wiping the tears from her eyes, and aiming at the door; Just waiting for them to burst through. She would protect Switzerland and the house with her life!

* * *

The dark America pushed the dark Switzerland out of the way and grinned. "Outta the way, gun-freak. Let me show you how to break this damn door down!" He shouted, bringing the club down upon the door, causing it to rip down the middle and he pulled it off, taking some wood with it. He reached in to open the door, but Liechtenstein shot his hand. He gasped and yelled in pain, taking his hand away and dropping his club.

"That's not very dignified, old bean," the dark Britain smugly said. He pulled the door hedge pins out, and gestured as he bowed to the dark Italy. Italy smirked as he raised a leg.

The door was kicked down and the four of them rushed in. Liechtenstein screamed as they seized Switzerland, holding him down and the dark Switzerland covered Vash's mouth. The dark Italy stood in front of Liechtenstein, smirking.

Switzerland's eyes grew wide as they were met with his duplicate's. The dark Switzerland smiled as leaned closer. Then he looked over to Liechtenstein. The four dark imposters chuckled. "Look, she can't even shoot that!" 2P! Switzerland smirked as he began to walk over to her. Switzerland cried out, but 2P! Britain covered his mouth.

"Hush, darling," he assured. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you now, would we? Hehe."

2P! Switzerland continued to advance to Liechtenstein. "Hey, Baby," he mused. "How'd you like to cock and pull my gun?"

Liechtenstein shot him in the leg, closing her eyes when she pulled the trigger.

"AARRRGGHH!" he screamed, grasping his shin.

2P! Italy was slightly surprised and immediately went for cover as Liechtenstein shot 2P! Britain next.

The insane Britain ducked and the bullet went over his head, and into the wall behind him. "My, my," he smiled. "Aren't you the naughty little girl that Santa forgot!"

2P! America held his bleeding hand, but held his knee on Switzerland's wounded side of his stomach. Switzerland cried out in pain, but it was muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

"You bitchy brat!" 2P! Switzerland cried and seized the gun out of Liechtenstein's hand.

The tense atmosphere grew suddenly quiet as they heard the doorbell ring. The 2P's looked at each other. Liechtenstein and Switzerland exchanged hopeful glances.

"It's-a your house," 2P! Italy told 2P! Switzerland. "Answer it!"

2P! America held both of Liechtenstein's hands in his unharmed hand and sighed in annoyance. "I ain't doing it!" he insisted. He covered her mouth because he was tired of her whining.

"I agree with America," 2P! Britain grinned, but it faded. "For once."

"Finek!" 2P! Switzerland went to answer it. "Don't have the after-party without me!"

The other countries were silent, as they waited for him to come back with good news.

"Maybe the others found our hideout?" asked 2P! America. "I mean, this is the perfect country to hide in. Neutral? No one would know."

"Oh, shut-a up!" 2P! Italy warned. "We hav-ta wait for the others before we-a start our plan!"

_Others?_ Thought Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

2P! Switzerland limped down the stairs, cursing under his breath, and answered the door with the gun still in his hands. His lips curled into a smile of amusement. "Vell, this ist a surprise! Come in!"

"What's taking that bloody Swiss Cheese so long?" asked 2P! Britain.

Switzerland shot him a look.

"Lookie vhat vas downstairs," 2P! Switzerland mused as he pushed forward a bonded Austria.

If Switzerland's hands were free, he would've facepalm. Austria wasn't the Hero he was expecting...


End file.
